Love is a drug
by Lily-Lune
Summary: Aimer  . Un mot que Paul Lahote n'a jamais réussi à comprendre. Comment pouvait-on s'attacher autant à une seule personne pour vouloir passer le restant de ses jours avec elle ? Non, il ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'à ce que Rachel Black ne revienne à La Push...
1. Chapter 1

Allongée sur son lit, Rachel fixait le plafond avec intérêt. Combien de fois s'était-elle mit dans la même position que maintenant, et avait passé des heures, perdues dans ses pensées ? Elle ne comptait plus.

Aujourd'hui, Rachel retournait chez elle, à La Push. Même si ses deux colocataires bruyantes et complètement folles allaient lui manquer, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Son père et son frère lui manquait terriblement, et elle venait justement d'obtenir quelques jours de congés, donc autant en profiter. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas louper son avion. Rachel quitta son lit et enfila sa veste, posée sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec sa grande valise et son sac.

Kate et Andie, ses deux colocataires étaient installées dans le salon, l'une regardait une émission de télé-réalité, et l'autre était absorbée par la lecture d'un roman. Lorsque Rachel entra dans le salon, elles levèrent toutes deux la tête.

« Déjà ? » chuchota Andie, une jolie blonde aux yeux chocolats.

Rachel acquiesça tristement alors que ses amies s'approchèrent.

« T'es sûre que tu veux pas qu'on t'accompagne à l'aéroport ? » demanda Kate.

« Je vais encore plus pleurer si je dois vous faire coucou par le hublot. »

Andie prit Rachel dans ses bras et lui frotta doucement le dos.

« Fais bien attention à toi. Et on attend ton compte rendu sur les beaux mâles de La Push très rapidement ! » ria-t-elle doucement.

Rachel mêla son rire au sien et passa dans les bras de Kate.

« Je suis totalement d'accord. Profite bien ! »

Un dernier câlin, et Rachel quitta l'appartement. Alors qu'elle montait dans le taxi, ses deux amies lui faisaient de grands signes depuis le balcon. La jeune Quileute sourit en leur répondant, alors que le taxi s'éloignait. Une fois hors de vue, Rachel s'installa correctement. Kate et Andie allaient lui manquer. Ça faisait bientôt 5 ans qu'elles partageaient l'appartement.

Elle avait rencontrés Andie pendant un de ses cours à la Fac, et elles avaient tout de suite accroché. Quelques mois plus tard, elles quittaient leurs chambres d'étudiantes pour prendre l'appartement. Mais le loyer étant plutôt élevé pour les deux jeunes femmes, elles ont passés une annonce sur internet pour trouver une autre colocataire. Deux semaines plus tard, Kate, jeune étudiante en médecine, emménageait elle aussi. Depuis, elles étaient devenues très proches toutes les trois.

La taxi se gara devant l'aéroport, et Rachel paya le chauffeur avant de descendre. Plusieurs personnes courraient, inquiètes de ne pas arriver à temps pour prendre leur avion. Rachel se glissa à travers la foule et alla prendre le billet qu'elle avait réservé sur internet, et enregistrer sa valise.

Le soleil se leva doucement à La Push. Paul dormait encore, et à côté de lui, une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. La sonnerie du portable de Paul vint perturber leur sommeil. Il grogna et tendit le bras par dessus la couverture pour prendre l'appareil sur sa table de nuit. Il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

« Allô ? » dit-il, encore endormit.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Il souffla et roula sur le dos en reconnaissant la voix de Jared, son frère de meute et meilleur ami.

« Ouais. »

« Je m'en doutais. T'as une ronde dans un quart d'heure je te rappel. »

« Je sais. »

Paul passa sa main sur son visage, et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui ne dormait plus non plus. Elle lui souriait, encore embrumée par la nuit qu'ils avaient passés.

« Je sais pas si je dois remercier Kim de t'avoir rendu si responsable... »

« Très drôle. Lève-toi, et dis à ta conquête de rentrer chez elle, et qu'elle n'espère pas que tu la rappelle. »

Il esquissa un sourire et regarda son plafond.

« Tu me connais bien. A plus. »

Paul raccrocha et remit son portable sur la table de nuit. Il se tourna vers la jolie blonde allongée près de lui.

« Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Je dois aller bosser. »

Elle fit une moue déçue, et Paul l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever.

« Je pari que tu ne me rappelleras pas. » dit-elle en attrapant sa robe pour l'enfiler.

« On sais jamais. » dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.

La jeune fille craqua encore une fois et sourit. Après avoir enfilé ses talons, elle s'approcha de Paul, alors qu'il fouillait dans sa commode, à la recherche d'un short et d'un t-shirt.

« Contente de t'avoir rencontré quand même. »

Ils se sourirent et elle quitta rapidement la maison, se remerciant intérieurement d'être venue avec sa voiture. Paul secoua doucement la tête et prit une douche rapidement avant d'enfiler son short et son t-shirt sans manches. Il descendit avaler une des crêpes que sa belle-mère, lui avait fait la veille, et bu un rapide café avant de sortir par la porte de derrière. Le Quileute attendit d'être derrière les arbres pour se transformer. Quil, avec qui il allait patrouiller, était déjà là.

« **On change pas ses habitudes Lahote ! **»

« **Je suis sûr que ça te tente aussi ! Claire n'a que 4 ans, t'as le temps t'attendre !** »

Quil grogna et se concentra sur la ronde. Paul rit légèrement et finit par se concentrer aussi. Il aimait bien ses habitudes, et ne les changeraient pour rien au monde.

« **Tu verras quand tu t'imprégneras !** » lâcha Quil.

« **C'est pas demain la veille que tu me verras collé à une fille ! **» grogna-t-il.

Il ignora les pensées de son ami et se mit à trottiner à travers la forêt.

L'avion avait atterrit depuis trois quart d'heure à Port Angeles. Rachel avait enfin réussi à récupérer sa valise, et quittait le grand bâtiment, espérant attraper un taxi. Heureusement pour elle, l'un d'eux venait de se libérer.

« Où est-ce-que vous voulez aller ? »

« La Push. C'est près de Forks. »

Le chauffeur acquiesça et démarra. Rachel s'attacha et sortit son portable. L'ayant éteins pendant le vol, elle le ralluma et écouta le message de ses colocataires.

« Hey ma belle ! J'espère que t'es bien arrivée. Kate est intenable depuis tout à l'heure ! Une cure de shopping s'imposait ! Enfin j'espère que tu profiteras bien de tes vacances. Oublie pas notre compte rendu surtout ! Qui sait, peut-être que tu trouveras _enfin_ quelqu'un. Ou au moins un gars qui te détendrais un peu. » Andie rit doucement avant de reprendre. « Je plaisante. Mais c'est vrai que ça te ferais sûrement du bien... Enfin bref. Profite bien. Tu nous manques déjà tu sais. On t'embrasse toute les deux. Bye ! »

Rachel sourit et raccrocha. Les moments où elles étaient séparées étaient rares, très rares. Elle décida de rappeler Andie plus tard, et reprit la lecture du livre qu'elle avait commencé dans l'avion.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, le taxi dépassa enfin le panneau « Bienvenue à La Push. » Rachel indiqua au chauffeur la route qu'il fallait suivre pour se rendre chez son père. Elle était nerveuse, mais impatiente aussi. Son père et son frère ne savait pas qu'elle venait, elle avait tenu à leur faire la surprise. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, c'était il y à presque 2 ans, un peu avant ses derniers examens, et avant cette date là, elle n'avait pas quitté New York.

La taxi tourna enfin sur le petit chemin de terre et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison. Rachel le paya avant de descendre, et sortit sa valise du coffre. Elle resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le taxi s'en allait. La jeune Quileute inspira doucement et se dirigea vers la maison en bois rouge. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas, et le sol était plutôt sec. Une première à la réserve. Des bruits lui parvinrent de la grange, qui servait actuellement de garage. Elle laissa sa valise près de la grande porte et entra le plus discrètement possible. Jacob bricolait la Golf rouge qu'il avait récupéré, et étant de dos, il ne la voyait pas. Rachel remarqua le poste sur l'établi, qui diffusait une musique qu'elle ne reconnut pas, le son étant trop bas. Son regard se posa sur son frère et elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fais de mon petit frère ? »

Jacob sursauta et se retourna. Un immense sourire étira son visage et il lâcha ses outils pour venir serrer Rachel dans ses bras.

« Wow ! T'es vraiment là ! »

Elle rit et resserra ses bras autour du jeune Black.

« On dirait bien ! Bon maintenant tu vas me répondre. Où est passé mon petit frère ? »

Jacob rit et recula légèrement de sa sœur.

« Il a grandit, malheureusement pour toi ! »

« Attends, il y a deux ans je pouvais t'entourer avec mes bras ! Là... »

Elle tapota avec ses mains les côtés de son frère, ne pouvant pas aller plus loin.

« Pas de ma faute si t'as des petits bras ! »

« J'ai pas de petits bras ! Qu'est-ce-que t'as grandis ! Et tes cheveux ! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle se força à sourire.

« Pleure pas Rachel ! » dit-il les yeux brillants.

Il passa ses pouces sur les joues de son aînée en souriant.

« Allez, viens. Papa va être content de te voir ! »

Elle acquiesça et suivit son frère hors du garage. Jacob prit sa valise à l'entrée et lui tendit son autre main, que Rachel s'empressa de saisir. Ils marchèrent tout les deux vers la maison, et entrèrent sans frapper évidemment.

« Papa, tu devineras jamais qui est là ! » lança Jake.

Il laissa la valise dans le couloir et tira sa sœur dans le salon. Billy Black tourna la tête et sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Rachel ! »

Elle sourit à son tour et lâcha la main de son frère pour prendre son père dans ses bras. Oh que ça faisait du bien d'être chez soit. La jeune Black laissa couler quelques larmes, tout comme le vieux Billy. Jacob sourit et s'installa sur le canapé, puis prit la télécommande pour baisser le son de la télévision. Il était vraiment heureux de revoir sa sœur, depuis la mort de leur mère, ils étaient tout les deux très proches, et sa présence lui manquait énormément, tout comme à son père.

Ils profitèrent tout les trois de ses retrouvailles, et ne quittèrent pas la maison de la journée, qui fut remplie de larmes, de rires et de grandes discussions où chacun relatait ce qu'il c'était passé en deux ans...


	2. Chapter 2

Une nouvelle journée commençait à la réserve. Rachel se réveilla de bonne heure, et alla préparer le petit déjeuné. Les placards de la cuisine étaient quasiment vide, et en ouvrant le réfrigérateur, elle trouva des tas de barquettes de plats préparés. Miraculeusement, elle trouva de quoi faire des pancakes, et se dépêcha de les préparer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit le parquet du couloir grincer, et Jacob entra, la mine encore endormi. _Au moins, ça, ça n'a pas changé_, pensa Rachel.

« Bonjour. » chuchota-t-il en venant lui embrasser la joue. « Ça sent drôlement bon ! »

« J'espère bien ! Tu as faim ? »

Il acquiesça et sortit la vaisselle du placard.

« Papa est pas là ? »

« Il est partit à la pêche avec Charlie très tôt. »

Elle acquiesça à son tour et déposa une assiette remplit de pancakes sur la table. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, et déjeunèrent.

« Ça m'a manqué les p'tits déjeuné comme ça. » souffla Jacob.

Rachel sourit et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

« A moi aussi ça m'a manqué. C'est Kate qui prépare le petit déjeuné chez nous. »

« Comment elles vont tes copines d'ailleurs ? »

« Andie a réussit à avoir un stage dans le journal qu'elle voulait, et Kate étudie encore. Elles vont bien sinon. »

« Elles cherchent pas de petit-ami amérindien par hasard ? » sourit-il.

Rachel rit et lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table.

« Non, ne rêve pas ! »

« Je parlais pas forcément pour moi ! »

« J'en doute pas une seconde. Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »

Il haussa les épaules et reprit un pancakes.

« Je vais sûrement aller chez Sam. »

« Sam Uley ? » demanda curieusement Rachel.

« Ouais. »

« Il est toujours avec Leah ? »

« Nan. Mais il s'est fiancé avec Emily. »

Rachel faillit s'étouffer en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

« Emily Young ? La cousine de Leah ? » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée avant de boire une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

« Tu connais une autre Emily ? »

Rachel soupira et prit un bout de pancake.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? »

« Moi je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Pauvre Leah... »

« T'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle est toujours aussi chiante ! »

« Arrête Jake, franchement Sam a... »

Elle souffla et se leva pour débarrasser la table.

« Sam a de bonnes raisons, même Leah l'a avoué. »

« Elle lui a pardonné ? »

« Non, elle leur en veux encore. Mais elle leur pourrie pas la vie non plus. »

« Je vais aller la voir. »

Jacob haussa les épaules, pendant que Rachel monta à l'étage. Leah et elle étaient amies il y a quelques années, mais la distance avait malheureusement aténué leur lien.

Après une douche chaude, Rachel s'enferma dans sa chambre, puis enfila un jeans et une chemise. Un coup de brosse, et une très légère touche de maquillage plus tard, elle était prête. Elle descendit tout en enfilant sa veste, et alla embrasser la joue de Jacob, qui regardait un film dans le salon.

« Tu peux prendre le 4x4 si tu veux. Les clefs sont dans l'entrée. »

« Merci. A plus tard ! »

Rachel prit les clefs et sortit. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture et démarra aussitôt. La maison des Clearwater n'était pas trop éloignée, mais Jacob lui avait si gentiment proposé le 4x4, donc autant en profiter.

La jeune Black se gara dans l'allée, et vit les rideaux de la cuisine bouger. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de descendre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître un jeune homme qui lui était familier.

« Seth ? » fit Rachel, surprise.

« Lui même ! » ria l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers elle. « Jake nous avait pas dit que t'étais revenue. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, et Rachel rit en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

« Bon sang Seth tu me dépasses maintenant ! » se plaignit-elle.

Il rit davantage et l'entraîna vers la maison.

« Maman va être contente de te voir ! »

Ils entrèrent, et Seth ferma la porte. Rachel sourit en voyant Sue Clearwater sortir de la cuisine.

« Oh Rachel ! Tu nous as manqué tu sais ! »

Elle la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Rachel retint quelques larmes. À la mort de sa mère, Sue l'avait énormément soutenue, et aidée pendant cette épreuve.

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. »

Sue s'écarta et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Ce que tu as grandis ! » s'émerveilla-t-elle. « Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci Sue. » sourit-elle. « Est-ce-que Leah est là ? Jake vient de m'apprendre que... enfin, pour elle et Sam. »

« Elle est dans sa chambre. Te parler lui feras sûrement du bien. Tu sais où se trouve sa chambre. »

Rachel acquiesça et monta à l'étage. Les meubles étaient disposés exactement de la même manière que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Leah et frappa doucement.

« Leah, c'est Rachel. »

Elle attendit presque deux minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement. Rachel ne cru pas reconnaître son amie. Leah avait maigrit, grandit, et coupé ses cheveux.

« Salut Rachel. »

« Salut. »

Voir Leah, les yeux brillants de larmes et de douleur lui fit mal au cœur. Elle fit la première chose qui lui vint, et la prit dans ses bras. Leah faillit reculer, surprise par ce geste, mais se laissa aller.

« Jacob m'a raconté... Je suis désolée. »

Leah secoua la tête et inspira doucement.

« Faut pas. Je vais bien. »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel en souriant doucement. Leah avait toujours était très renfermée, elle cachait tout le temps ses sentiments. Mais sa rupture avec Sam semblait avoir empiré les choses.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit de Leah, a discuter, comme elles le faisaient avant.

« Et là Seth dit : C'est pas moi ! Alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine et du chocolat partout sur la figure. Maman était folle ! Elle avait passé des heures a faire se foutu gâteau ! »

Rachel rit, imaginant le jeune Clearwater dans la situation que Leah lui avait décrite.

« Et il y a la fois où je l'ai surpris entrain de se mas... »

« Bon ça va Leah ! » cria Seth dans le couloir.

Rachel rit davantage et prit son visage entre ses mains. Leah aussi riait, ça faisait du bien de la voir comme ça. Le téléphone de la maison sonna, et Seth sortit de sa chambre pour décrocher. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il entra dans la chambre de Leah.

« Sam veut qu'on le rejoigne. Tu peux venir aussi Rachel. »

« Super. On y va ? » demanda Leah en se levant.

Surprise, Rachel regarda Seth qui haussa les épaules en sortant.

« Je pensais pas que tu le voyais encore. »

Leah haussa les épaules à son tour, tandis que Rachel se levait. Elles rejoignirent Seth en bas, qui avait déjà les clefs de la voiture de Leah dans les mains.

« C'est moi qui conduit ! »

« Rêve ! » dit Leah en récupérant ses clefs.

Ils sortirent et montèrent directement dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Sam ne fut pas long, et à peine fut-ils garés, que Rachel reconnut la maison.

« C'est la maison de sa mère ? »

« Ouais. Il l'a récupéré quand elle s'est remariée. » lança Seth en descendant.

Rachel fit de même et les suivis vers l'entrée. Cette maison était remplie de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Rachel et Sam étaient sortit ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, et s'étaient séparés quand la mère de Rachel est morte. Deux ans plus tard, Sam était avec Leah, et ils se fiancèrent rapidement. La fille Black ne leur en avait pas voulu, son histoire avec Sam était finie.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, sans frapper, ce que Rachel ne loupa pas. Une dizaine de personne étaient déjà attablés.

« Rachel ! »

Elle vit un des géants se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Embry ! » fit-elle, surprise. « Mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous à grandir comme ça ? »

Il rit et la relâcha, mais laissa son bras sur ses épaules.

« Je vais te présenter, viens. Même si tu connais pratiquement tout le monde. »

Il l'entraîna vers la table, où tout le monde s'était tu.

« Tire ton bras de ma sœur. » lança Jacob.

Embry rit, mais l'ignora.

« Alors là il y a Jared, sa copine Kim, Quil, Claire la nièce d'Emily, Seth, Leah, ton frère, on sait jamais tu l'as peut-être oublié. » il rit encore une fois devant le regard de Jacob.

Chaque personne lui fit un léger sourire ou un petit signe. Embry se reprit finalement.

« Sam en bout, et Emily qui sort de la cuisine. »

La dite Emily fit un grand sourire à Rachel et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de te rencontrer. Jacob nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Rachel lui sourit doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais vu Emily, mais Leah lui parlait souvent d'elle.

« Et enfin... Il passé où Paul ? »

« Derrière. Une certaine Jenny a pas comprit qu'elle devait laisser tomber. » lança Quil en donnant un verre en plastique à la petite Claire.

Embry leva les yeux au ciel, tout en souriant.

« Paul c'est le dragueur de la bande. Te fais pas avoir surtout. »

« T'inquiète pas. » sourit-elle doucement.

Des dragueurs, elle en avait connu, et elle avait toujours était déçue. Rachel s'installa entre Kim et Quil, tandis qu'Embry repartit s'asseoir à côté de Jacob. Il ne restait que deux places : une en face de Rachel, et une à côté de Sam. Sûrement la place d'Emily. La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et se referma. Un jeune homme entra et se dirigea directement à sa place.

« Enfin ! » lança Embry. « Jenny a comprit ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et frappa Embry dans le dos lorsqu'il passa derrière lui.

« Aïe ! En plus t'as loupé ma super présentation pour Rachel ! » fit-il en désignant la sœur de Jacob. « Rachel, le dragueur, Paul. »

Alors que celui-ci avait passé ses jambes par dessus le banc, leurs regards se croisèrent. Paul sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et tomba lourdement sur le banc, bousculant au passage Leah, qui était assise à sa droite.

« Hé mais ça va pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui frappant le bras.

Paul ne réagit pas. Il avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner autour d'eux, il ne voyait plus que Rachel, et ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Leurs cœurs battaient vite, et la tension de la pièce changea subitement. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regards, et la respiration de Rachel était devenue irrégulière, tandis qu'une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Tout le monde les regardaient, puis Sam finit par sourire, et regarda Emily, qui se tenait près de lui, la main sur son épaule. Elle sourit à son tour en regardant Paul et Rachel.

Au bout de la table, Jacob cassa son verre, brisant ainsi le silence de la pièce. Rachel tourna subitement son regard vers lui, brisant ainsi leur contact visuel. Paul se sentit vidé. Sam se leva et s'approcha de Paul, tandis qu'Emily aidait Jacob a nettoyer.

« Viens. » fit Sam.

Paul, encore sous le choc, obéit, et le suivit dehors.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? » souffla-t-il.

« Tu t'es imprégné. » lâcha Sam après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient assez loin de la maison.

« Quoi ? »

Paul recula d'un pas. Le visage de Rachel emplissait encore son esprit.

« Non... Non, c'est pas possible. »

Sam posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller. C'est normal que tu t'inquiète, mais... »

« Je peux pas m'imprégner ! Sam ! Regarde la vie que j'ai ! Elle... elle mérite pas ça. »

« Paul... »

Il n'eût pas le temps dire un mot de plus que Paul s'enfonçait dans les bois pour se transformer. Sam finit par retourner dans la maison, pensant qu'il finirait par se calmer, et accepter cette imprégnation. À l'intérieur, la bonne humeur était revenue. Rachel discutait avec Kim de New-York, mais semblait encore un peu troublée par ce bref échange avec Paul.

« Je devais rentrer à Julliard l'année prochaine. Mais j'ai choisis Seattle finalement. C'est moins loin, et je pourrais revenir tout les week-ends, ou Jared viendra me voir. »

Rachel sourit en voyant Jared l'embrasser dans le cou et lui chuchoter un léger « merci ». Ils étaient vraiment mignons, et s'accordaient parfaitement, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Rachel remarqua que son frère avait l'air en colère. Elle ne dit rien, mais se promit de lui demander la raison plus tard.

À la fin de la journée, Leah et Seth la ramenèrent à la maison pour qu'elle récupère le 4x4. Jacob avait disparut dans l'après-midi, et Rachel commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle rentra directement chez elle, et remarqua la voiture de patrouille de Shérif. Charlie Swan devait être là. Elle sourit, et descendit du 4x4. En effet, les rires graves qui provenaient du salon n'appartenaient pas que à son père.

« Jacob ? » fit Billy en se calmant légèrement.

Rachel posa les clefs et retira sa veste.

« Non, c'est moi papa. »

Elle laissa ses affaires dans l'entrée et rejoignit les deux hommes dans le salon. Charlie sourit en la voyant et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Content de te voir Rachel ! Billy n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi toute la journée. »

Rachel rit en passant ses bras dans le dos du Shérif.

« Comment va Bella ? Jake m'a dit qu'elle était venue vivre à Forks. » dit-elle en se détachant.

« Elle va bien. » fit-il évasivement.

« Tant mieux. Vous avez bien pêché ? »

« Super ! J'ai mis les poissons dans la cuisine. »

« Je pourrais les cuire ce soir si tu veux papa. Vous restez Charlie ? »

« Oh non, il faut que je rentre voir si Cullen a bien déposé Bella a l'heure ! Et tutoie moi bon sang ! »

Rachel sourit simplement, comme à chaque fois que Charlie lui disait ça, et partit vers la cuisine. Elle se mit directement à s'occuper de poisson. Avec un père qui partait au moins une fois par semaine à la pêche, il fallait savoir comment les cuisiner !

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Charlie partait, alors que Jacob rentrait. Il avait l'air plus calme. Jake alla directement voir son père dans le salon et Rachel le vit lui chuchoter quelque chose. Les yeux de Billy s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? » fit-il, surprit.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te fasses un dessin ? » lança Jacob en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Billy tourna la tête vers sa fille, qui les regardaient, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vais appeler Sam. » dit Billy en roulant son fauteuil vers sa chambre.

Jacob acquiesça et alla rejoindre Rachel. Il sourit en voyant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu le fais comme maman ? Avec les amandes ? »

Rachel acquiesça en souriant, et Jacob vint lui embrasser la joue.

« Désolé d'être partit tout à l'heure. Tu t'es pas ennuyée sans ton merveilleux frère ? »

« Non. » ria-t-elle. « Kim et Jared sont sympa. J'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de parler avec Quil, il s'occupait tout le temps de Claire. C'était un peu bizarre d'ailleurs. »

Jacob a haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur le plan de travail. Il fixa sa sœur avec un regard que Rachel trouva étrange.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu me cache Jacob ? »

« Rien. » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

« Tu ne sais pas me mentir. Alors crache le morceau tout de suite. »

Il sourit d'un air distrait et lui embrassa le front.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. » dit-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

Rachel grimaça légèrement. Il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

Il faisait nuit. Dans la forêt de La Push, un loup argenté courrait. Il était plus calme que lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison de son Alpha. Il s'était imprégné. Paul Lahote s'était imprégné. Si on lui avait dit il y a une semaine qu'il s'imprégnerait de Rachel Black, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Même s'imprégner tout court.

Malgré lui, ses pas le menèrent près de la maison des Black. Il resta caché derrière les arbres, et regarda par la fenêtre du salon. Il n'y avait que Billy qui regardait la télévision en buvant une bière. Paul fit le tour et s'arrêta du côté de la cuisine. Elle était là. Rachel venait de finir la vaisselle et s'essuyait les mains sur un torchon posé sur le plan de travail, puis elle rangea plusieurs ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur. Paul s'allongea doucement et posa sa tête sur ses pattes. Il n'arrivait pas à résister, il avait envie de la voir. Il se redressa en voyant Jacob entrer dans la cuisine. Il savait que Paul était là. Celui-ci le comprit lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard noir. Paul grogna et fit demi-tour. Il trottina jusque chez lui et alla directement se coucher, seul. Pour une fois.

L'imprégnation était déjà entrain de le changer.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup à sm33 et evidence-bella pour les reviews ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rachel fut réveillée par le bruit de la pluie sur sa fenêtre. Elle souffla en se levant et tira légèrement son rideau pour regardait le temps. Même pas un rayon de soleil. Rachel lâcha le rideau et prit des vêtements dans son armoire. Billy et Jacob semblaient encore dormir, elle en profita pour prendre la salle de bain.

Après sa douche, elle s'habilla, et coiffa ses cheveux en une tresse qu'elle laissa tomber sur son épaule. En regardant son reflet dans le miroir, elle grimaça. Rachel avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et les cernes sous ses yeux lui rappelèrent méchamment. Tant pis. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné. À peine eut-elle allumée la cafetière, que Billy entra dans la cuisine.

« Bien dormis papa ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant le plat de crêpe qu'elle avait fait hier soir.

« Bien. Et toi ? »

« Ça va. Jacob dors encore ? »

« Non, il est partit tôt. »

« A bon ? »

Billy haussa les épaules, d'une façon qui fit comprendre à Rachel qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Lui et Jacob étaient bizarre depuis hier. Rachel prit deux tasses et y versa du café. Elle en donna une a Billy, et ajouta du sucre dans sa tasse avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Billy.

« Euh...je vais sûrement travailler un peu. »

« Je croyais que tu étais en congé. »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de prendre un peu d'avance. Et toi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine et but le reste de son café.

« Je vais voir Quil Senior. Ne m'attends pas ce midi. Et Jacob sera sûrement chez Sam. Je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu les rejoignes. »

On frappa à la porte.

« C'est ouvert ! » lança Billy en faisant rouler son fauteuil.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Quil entra dans la cuisine, torse nu, et ne semblait pas avoir froid.

« Salut Rachel, Billy. Grand-père m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. » dit-il en regardant le vieux Black.

« Allons-y alors. A ce soir Rachel. »

« A ce soir. »

Quil laissa Billy passer avec son fauteuil et fit un rapide signe de la main à Rachel avant de sortir. Quil aussi était bizarre. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses fois où il était venu à la maison, et il n'était pas comme ça. Rachel se leva et lava les deux tasses avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle prit son ordinateur portable, ses dossiers, et quelques stylos avant de sortir de la maison. Vu qu'il pleuvait, elle s'installa sur la terrasse, qui était bien protégé, et commença à travailler. La jeune Quileute s'installait souvent ici pour faire ses devoirs, surtout lorsqu'il pleuvait. Il faisait un peu froid, mais elle aimait beaucoup le calme qu'elle y trouvait.

Au bout d'un moment, son esprit vagabonda, et repensa à la journée d'hier. Elle s'était sentit bien, entourée par tout ce groupe. Vraiment bien. Son portable vibra dans sa poche alors qu'elle continuait de rêvasser. Elle le sortit et décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Mademoiselle Black. J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour ne pas nous avoir donné de nouvelles depuis deux jours ! »

Elle rit doucement et posa le stylo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« Mademoiselle Stevens. Veuillez excuser mon oubli, ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« J'espère bien ! » ria Andie. « Comment tu vas Rachel ? »

« Bien, et vous ? »

« Kate a un nouveau copain. Combien de temps ça va durer ? Ça on sait pas. Et moi ben c'est le calme plat. »

Rachel sourit. Andie désespérait de trouver son Prince Charmant, avec un grand P et un grand C.

« Enfin, mon stage va sûrement être prolongé de quelques jours donc ça va. Et toi ma belle ? »

« Ça va aussi. »

« Pas de beau mec en vue ? »

« Non. »

« C'était un petit non. Allez, raconte tout à tata Andie ! »

Rachel rit, puis croisa ses jambes sous la table.

« Y a rien à raconter. »

« Même pas un beau dragueur auquel tu vas t'efforcer de résister ? »

Rachel perdit son sourire, tandis que le visage de Paul s'afficha dans sa tête. Toute la nuit, elle avait pensé à son départ précipité chez Sam. A cause de ça, elle s'était endormie très tard.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Ça veux dire que j'ai raison ? »

« Non. »

« Rachel ! On t'as dis quoi avant de partir ? Profite ! Tu repars dans deux semaines. Votre histoire sera finie, et tu reviendras fraîche et détendue ! »

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eue ce genre d'histoire, ça c'était mal terminé. Très mal même.

« Andie... »

« Ok, j'insiste pas. Mais réfléchis-y quand même. Faut que je te laisse. Bisous ma belle. »

« A plus tard. »

Rachel raccrocha et soupira. Elle posa son portable sur la table et tenta de se concentrer sur les documents que sa patronne lui avait envoyée ce matin par mail.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit les planches du perron grincer, et releva la tête. C'était Paul.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. » dit-il nerveusement.

« C'est rien. »

« J'étais venu voir Billy mais il a pas l'air d'être là. »

« Il est partit il y a une demi-heure à peu près. Voir Quil Senior. »

_Vas-y Paul, trouve un truc à dire !_ pensa-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Rachel ne le lâchait pas du regard, ce qui le rendait nerveux. _Paul Lahote, nerveux devant une femme, on aura tout vu_.

« Euh... Tu étais à New-York, d'après ce que Jacob nous a dit. »

« C'est ça. »

« Et qu'est-ce-que tu y fais ? »

« Je travaille dans une maison d'édition. Ça va bientôt faire un an. » répondit-elle doucement.

« Les femmes et les livres. » se moqua-t-il.

Un sourire amusé étira le visage de la jeune Black.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

« Tu vois le petit garage à Forks ? »

Rachel secoua négativement la tête et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

« Il a ouvert il y a quasiment 4 ans. J'y travail depuis l'ouverture. »

« Les hommes et la mécanique. » ria doucement Rachel. « Et je te signale qu'il y a quand même quelques hommes chez nous. Alors que des filles dans un garage, c'est plus rare. »

« Touché. » sourit-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, mais Rachel tourna la tête en sentant ses joues la picoter. Heureusement que la rougeur de ses joues ne se remarqua pas grâce à sa peau hâlée.

« Jacob et toi vous avez l'air proches. »

Elle fut surprise par ce changement de sujet, mais acquiesça.

« C'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui après le décès de notre mère. Ma sœur préférait faire la fête et provoquer mon père. »

« Ah les sœurs. » sourit-il.

« Tu en as ? »

« Une demi-sœur. Elle vit avec ma mère et son père à Tacoma. Elle leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. »

Rachel sourit. Elle se sentait bien. Encore mieux qu'hier.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise en face de Rachel.

Elle acquiesça sans hésitation, et ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappela ce qu'Embry lui avait dit la veille : C'est un dragueur. Ne te laisses pas avoir.

Paul s'installa en face d'elle, pendant qu'elle déplaçait ses documents et son ordinateur sur la banquette où elle était assise.

Ils se remirent à discuter, et Paul en profita pour raconter quelques anecdotes humiliantes sur Jacob. Rachel rigolait à chaque fois, se moquant gentiment de son petit-frère.

« Il a toujours était maladroit de toute façon. Ça doit être de famille. Si tu savais le nombre d'objet que j'ai cassé depuis que je suis née. »

Ils rirent tout les deux. Intérieurement, Paul avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Le rire de Rachel était un des plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu. Et voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur gonflait un peu plus son cœur.

D'un coup, il la vit perdre son sourire. Paul se tourna et vit que Jacob remontait l'allée. Il ne portait qu'un short, et était trempé. Il leva la tête et regarda sa sœur, et Paul. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il accéléra le pas et monta les quelques marches du perron.

« Jacob ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Rachel en se redressant.

Il l'ignora, fixant Paul.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu voir ton père. Mais comme il était pas là, je suis resté parler avec ta sœur. Ça te dérange ? »

Il s'approcha rapidement de lui, Paul se leva aussitôt. Ils se défiaient du regards. Rachel se leva à son tour et vint se mettre entre les deux. Ils étaient tellement proches, que le torse de Paul touchait son dos, lui provoquant quelques frissons.

« Jacob, ça va. » chuchota-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les bras de son frère. « On parlait. » dit-elle en le poussant doucement.

Il ne lâchait toujours pas Paul du regard.

« Jake, s'il plaît. »

Jacob souffla mais finit par reculer. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Paul, il rentra dans la maison. Rachel soupira et se retourna pour voir Paul, qui la regardait.

« Désolée. Il est bizarre depuis hier. »

« C'est rien. T'inquiète pas. Je vais y aller de toute façon. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la maison et se pencha vers Rachel, tout près de son oreille.

« J'ai adoré discuter avec toi. » chuchota-t-il.

Rachel sentit son cœur s'accélérer, alors qu'il se reculait.

« Moi aussi. » souffla-t-elle.

Le visage de Paul s'étira en un magnifique sourire, et il quitta la terrasse. Rachel resta deux minutes debout au milieu de la terrasse, avant de secouer vivement la tête et d'aller s'asseoir sur la banquette. Elle reprit distraitement son travail, laissant Jacob se calmer à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fais ? » demanda Sam, avec un ton de reproche.

« Rien du tout ! C'est lui qui a voulut m'attaquer ! Si Rachel avait pas été là, il m'aurait sauté dessus. »

Sam souffla et s'assit en face de Paul.

« Tu l'as même pas provoqué ? »

« Non. Il est arrivé, énervé. Et voilà... »

« Et tu t'es pas dis que c'est le fait de te voir avec sa sœur qui l'a énervé ?

Paul haussa les épaules. Lorsqu'il était avec Rachel, certains détails lui échappait.

« On faisait que discuter. »

« Vous rigoliez sûrement. Rachel marche sur le rire. Jacob le sait. »

Paul fronça les sourcils.

« Et comment toi tu le sais ? »

Quil ria dans le canapé, et regarda ses deux frères de meutes.

« Vas-y, dis-lui Sam ! »

Sam grogna en regardant Quil, et il baissa la tête.

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Rachel et moi on est sortit ensemble quand on avais 15 ans. Y a rien de dramatique. »

« T'es sortis avec elle ? Je croyais que y avait que Leah avant Emily. »

« Leah est là. » lui rappela celle-ci.

« Tu t'es pas gêné Sam quand même. » se moqua Jared. « Rachel, Leah sa meilleure amie, et ensuite Emily, la cousine de Leah. »

Leah se leva du canapé en grognant et vint tirer sur la chaise de Jared pour le faire tomber. Ce qui marcha, puisque la chaise en bois se cassa et Jared tomba par terre.

« Toi tu la ferme ! Et toi... » fit-elle en se tournant vers Paul. « Tu fais du mal à Rachel, je ferais en sorte que plus aucune fille ne t'approche. »

Elle sortit de la maison et alla se transformer derrière les arbres. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la grande pièce. Heureusement qu'Emily n'était pas là. Paul se leva et quitta la maison en silence. Il rentra directement chez lui, et se contrôla pour ne pas faire un détour chez Rachel. Ah l'imprégnation !


	4. Chapter 4

« Leah... Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber près de Rachel sur le canapé.

« T'es bizarre toi depuis deux jours. »

Rachel souffla et croisa ses bras sur son ventre.

« Vas-y, dis-moi. »  
« J'ai l'impression que papa et Jake me cachent quelque chose. »  
« Comment ça ? »

Rachel se leva du canapé et se mit à faire les cent pas devant la télévision.

« Jacob est... on dirait qu'il est constamment en colère. Il chuchote avec mon père quand je suis avec eux... »  
« Ils te préparent peut-être une surprise ? » proposa nerveusement Leah.

La jeune Black s'arrêta de marcher et fixa son amie.

« Sérieusement Leah. Si c'était ça, Jake ne s'énerverait pas au moindre truc qui va pas. »  
« Il a peut-être des problèmes avec Bella... Et avec son mariage... »  
« Bella ? Et quel mariage ? »  
« Ben... Bella Swan. Ton frère craque sur elle depuis des années, mais il lui a avoué il y a quelques mois. Et elle va bientôt se marier. »  
« Il ne m'en a pas parlé. »

Leah haussa les épaules et se leva du canapé.

« Bon, maintenant tu montes à l'étage et tu te fais encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. On monte dans ma voiture et on fonce à Port Angeles pour passer une super soirée ! »  
« Leah... »  
« Pas de non ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée toutes les deux. »

Devant l'air insistant de son amie, Rachel capitula et leva les mains au ciel.

« Ok. Laisse-moi me préparer... »  
« Super. Je rentre me changer, et je reviens te chercher. » lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. « A tout à l'heure ! »

Rachel monta directement prendre une douche. Ça faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'elle était à La Push, et trois qu'elle n'avait pas revu Paul. Rachel secoua doucement la tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle à Paul ? Elle le connaissait à peine. Ils avaient discutés, et c'est tout.

La jeune Quileute sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Fouillant dans sa valise qu'elle n'avait pas encore défaite, elle hésita entre un jeans et un haut moulant, ou une robe. Au même moment, son vibra sur son lit. Elle le prit et vit le nom de Kate s'afficher. Rachel décrocha aussitôt.

« Salut. Tu tombes plutôt bien tu sais ? »  
« Salut. » ria-t-elle. « Mets la robe. »  
« Comment tu sais ? »  
« Je t'avais pas dis que j'avais des super pouvoirs ? »

Rachel rit et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Sérieusement, à chaque fois que tu me dis ça Rachel, c'est pour une histoire de fringue. Comme il est 19h30, je présume que tu te prépare sois pour un rencard, sois pour une soirée avec des amis. Donc qui sait, peut-être que cette robe fera son effet et que tu ne rentreras pas seule... Ou que tu ne rentrera pas tout court ! »  
« Tu m'étonneras toujours, tu sais ? »  
« Je sais ! Bon, enfile vite cette robe, coiffe toi, maquille toi, et lâche-toi ce soir ! »  
« Je vais essayais. » sourit-elle. « Mais c'est toi qui m'a appelé. Tu devais me dire quelque chose ? »  
« Bah je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Trois jours que tu n'as pas appelées ! »

En bas, la porte d'entrée claqua, et Leah monta l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Rachel. Elle frappa légèrement contre la porte, la faisant sursauter.

« Rachel Black, rassure-moi, tu es bien entrain de te préparer ? »  
« Deux minutes Leah ! » dit-elle en éloignant son portable. « Kate, je vais bien, vous inquiétez pas. J'essayerais d'appeler plus souvent. Il faut que je te laisse-là. Bisous.  
« Ok. Oublie pas de rappeler ! Passe une bonne soirée ! Et oublie pas, on veut une Rachel détendue à ton retour ! »  
« J'oublie pas. Bye. »

Elle raccrocha et se leva pour ouvrir à Leah.

« Tu me laisses 5 minutes pour finir ? »  
« Je t'attends en bas. »

Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Rachel remarqua que son amie portait un short en jeans, un haut noir et une veste en cuir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en voir plus, mais elle devinait que Leah avait aussi fait un effort niveau maquillage. Elle sourit et retourna dans sa chambre. Rachel enfila des sous-vêtements noirs, des collants opaques et sa robe. Elle aussi, elle ferait un effort ce soir. Kate et Andie avaient raison. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortit avec un homme ? Même juste un soir ? Trop longtemps.  
Après s'être maquillée, elle démêla ses cheveux et les laissa onduler le long de son dos. Rachel enfila ses bottines noires et sa veste avant de descendre.

« Je suis prête. » lança-t-elle à Leah qui attendait dans l'entrée.  
« Rachel ? » fit la voix grave de son père depuis le salon.

Elle grimaça légèrement et le rejoignit.

« Leah m'a dit que vous sortiez. »

Elle acquiesça nerveusement. Étant adolescente, jamais elle n'avait fait ça. Les rares fois où elle était sortit avec Leah, elle se préparait toujours chez cette dernière.

« Bien. Fais attention à toi. »  
« T'inquiète pas papa. A plus tard. »

Rachel lui embrassa rapidement la joue avant de rejoindre Leah.

« On peux y aller ? » demanda la fille Clearwater.  
« On peux y aller ! » répéta Rachel.

Elles se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Leah, qui démarra une fois qu'elles furent assises.

Paul tournait en rond depuis une heure. Il savait que Rachel sortait avec Leah. Cette dernière ne s'était pas gênée pour lui dire, en insistant bien sur le fait que Rachel ne rentrerait certainement pas seule. Contrairement à Jacob, Leah voulait qu'ils finissent ensemble, mais en bonne amie qu'elle était, il fallait bien qu'elle le test avant !

« Paul, arrête de t'inquiéter. » lui souffla Emily. « Leah tient trop à Rachel pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »  
« Ce qui l'inquiète le plus, c'est que Rachel trouve quelqu'un avec qui passer du bon temps ce soir. » lâcha Embry.  
« Ferme-là. » grogna Paul.

Il se leva et quitta la maison de son Alpha. Il retourna chez lui, et prit sa voiture, prenant la direction de Port Angeles.

La musique était forte, très forte. Lorsque Leah parlait à Rachel, celle-ci n'entendait qu'un mot sur deux. Leah, grâce à ses sens lupins, l'entendait très bien.

« Détends-toi Rach' ! T'es toute crispée ! »  
« Je suis pas du tout crispée ! »

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour aller chercher deux autres verres. Elle revint très vite à la petite table qu'elles occupaient. Rachel semblait nerveuse. Depuis son adolescence, elle avait prit beaucoup d'assurance, mais en ce moment, elle semblait s'être volatilisée.

« Allez, on bois à une super soirée ! » cria Leah. « Je pari qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

Elle leva son verre en regardant son amie qui fit de même en souriant légèrement.

« Santé ! »

Rachel but cul sec son verre et grimaça en le reposant.

« C'est fort ! »

Leah rit doucement et passa son bras sur les épaules de Rachel.

« Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? »  
« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » ria Rachel.

Visiblement, les deux verres qu'elles avaient déjà bu, commençait à lui monter à la tête.

« On va danser ? »

Leah acquiesça et termina son verre avant de se lever. Elle prit Rachel par la main, l'entraînant sur la piste.

Paul s'était garé pas loin de la boîte de nuit où se trouvait Leah et Rachel. Il ne voulait pas l'étouffer, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, mais s'inquiétait énormément... Et oui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était jaloux. Paul n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour aucune autre fille, et ça le déstabilisait.

Rachel sentit une main se poser sur sa taille. Elle retint son souffle et se retourna. C'était un jeune homme, plutôt mignon. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Rachel se laissa approcher. Il se colla contre elle et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de danse serrée, Rachel le détailla un peu plus. Il avait des cheveux blond, des yeux bleus... L'exact opposé de Paul. Paul. Rachel ferma doucement les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier ce qu'elle ressentait. Alcool ou non. Il l'attirait, c'était certain. _Qu'est-ce-que t'es entrain de faire Rachel ?_ pensa-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. L'homme avec qui elle dansait la colla de manière plus suggestive, et se fut à ce moment qu'elle le repoussa. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna, l'insultant d'allumeuse, et d'autres mots dégradants. Rachel repéra Leah, et se dirigea vers elle, en titubant légèrement.

« Leah, je vais rentrer ! »

Son amie délaissa le gars avec qui elle discutait et la regarda.

« T'es sûre ? »

Rachel acquiesça et partit vers les vestiaires. Leah se concentra sur Nate, le gars qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Si elle ne savait pas que Paul attendait dehors, elle n'aurait pas laissé Rachel rentrer toute seule.

Rachel récupéra ses affaires et quitta la boîte de nuit. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, et un mal de tête s'annonça rapidement. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et s'assit sur le trottoir.

« Besoin d'aide ? » fit une voix derrière elle.

Rachel se retourna et secoua doucement la tête.

« Non. »

Il la força à se lever. Faible et désorientée, Rachel se laissa faire. Puis d'un coup, la main qui l'avait attrapée la relâcha.

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait pas besoin d'aide. »

Rachel frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de Paul.

« Putain, ma main ! » cria une autre voix.

Un bras chaud passa autour de sa taille, et Rachel leva les yeux vers Paul.

« Je te ramène. »

Rachel acquiesça en s'accrochant à son bras. Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et l'aida à monter côté passager. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se mettre derrière le volant, Rachel s'était endormie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rachel se réveilla dans son lit. Elle se redressa doucement, anticipant un mal de tête. Il arriva, mais plus légèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Rachel remarqua qu'elle portait encore sa robe. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler comment elle était rentrée. Mais rien. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, s'était d'avoir dansé avec un homme blond.

« On c'est pas vrai. » chuchota-t-elle.

Rachel se leva lentement de son lit, et retira sa robe, pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable : un t-shirt trop grand, et un short de sport. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre, la faim et la soif la tiraillant. Sachant que son père était là, elle commença à parler en descendant l'escalier.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais sortir avec Leah papa. »

Elle alla à la cuisine et alluma la cafetière. Le silence se fit dans le salon, et elle sentit deux paires d'yeux sur elle. _Sûrement Jake_, pensa Rachel. Elle prit une tasse et se versa du café. En se tournant pour prendre du sucre, son regard se dirigea vers le salon, et elle croisa le regard de Paul. La tasse lui glissa des mains sous la surprise, et se brisa sur le sol, répandant le café brûlant sur ses pieds. Rachel recula en retenant un cri. Elle vit Paul se lever aussitôt du canapé pour venir l'aider à s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Il mouilla un torchon et revint vers Rachel pour enlever le café qui restait sur ses pieds. Billy en profita pour s'éclipser dehors.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? » demanda doucement Paul.

Rachel leva les yeux vers Paul. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Rachel grimace lorsqu'il appuya un peu trop fort.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et ferma les yeux. Ça faisait vraiment très mal, mais elle le garda pour elle.

« On devrait mettre de la pommade. Où est la pharmacie ? »  
« Dans la salle de bain. »

Il laissa le torchon sur la table et monta directement dans la salle de bain. Rachel grimaça en regardant ses pieds. Ça ne semblait pas trop grave, mais qu'est-ce-que ça brûlait !  
Paul revint très vite et l'aida à se lever.

« Ce sera plus pratique dans le salon. »

Elle acquiesça, et comme la veille, elle s'accrocha à son bras. Paul l'aida à s'installer dans le canapé, et s'assit lui aussi. Il prit ses pieds et les déposa doucement sur ses genoux. Pendant qu'il appliquait la pommade le plus délicatement possible, Rachel étudiait tout ses gestes. Elle était tellement concentrée, que la douleur sembla diminuer.

« C'est moi qui t'ai ramené hier soir. » lâcha-t-il.

Rachel retint son souffle et glissa son regard sur son visage.

« Comment tu nous as trouvées ? »

Il haussa nerveusement les épaules.

« Tu nous as suivis ? »  
« Ouais... Je connais Leah, et... enfin je m'inquiétais. »  
« Pour moi ? » hésita Rachel.

Paul ne releva pas la tête, mais acquiesça. Rachel retint son souffle. Il s'était inquiété. Pour elle.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-elle.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de dire. Paul continuait d'étaler la crème. Rachel frissonna lorsqu'il retira ses mains.

« Ça devrait aller. Tu as encore mal ? »

Rachel secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mots. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, encore. Alors que Paul allait s'approcher, Jacob choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la maison.

« Paul, Sam t'attends. » lâcha-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Rachel sembla reprendre ses esprits et se décala de Paul, qui grimaça avant de se lever.

« Salut Rachel. » lui sourit-il.  
« Salut. Et encore merci pour hier soir. »

Il lui servit son petit sourire en coin, auquel Rachel répondit aussitôt. Jacob se racla la gorge et se laissa tomber à côté de sa sœur sur le canapé. Paul leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et sortit de a maison.

« Ça va tes pieds ? » s'inquiéta Jacob en prenant la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.  
« Ça va. » dit-elle en se décalant un peu. Pourquoi t'es désagréable comme ça avec Paul ? »  
« Parce-que je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Rachel fronça les sourcils et regarda son petit frère.

« Comment ça ? »  
« Bah... C'est pas à moi de te raconter ça. »

La fille Black lui donna un coup de coude.

« Dépêche-toi. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de tout me raconter. »

Il sourit simplement en regardant sa sœur. Jacob finit par lâcher la télécommande. Oh oui il mourrait d'envie de raconter tout les petits défauts de Paul à sa sœur.

« Bon, parce-que tu insistes. En faite, pour faire simple... »  
« Jacob ! » lança Billy en entrant. « Les histoires de Paul ne te regarde pas. Pas plus que celles de ta sœur, alors tu les laisses tranquille. »

Rachel sentit ses joues chauffer en entendant son père parler.

« Mais c'est elle qui m'a demandé! »

Billy leva les yeux au ciel et roula son fauteuil jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Donc pour faire simple. Paul sort avec toute les filles qu'il peut. » chuchota-t-il. « Enfin, quand je dis _sort_, il les ramène chez lui et elles doivent s'en aller avant le p'tit dej'. »

Rachel grimaça. Elle avait remarqué qu'il savait y faire avec les filles, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il en profitait autant.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour moi. C'est pas trop mon genre... »  
« Alors pourquoi tu lui lance le même regard à chaque fois que vous vous voyez ? »  
« Quel regard ? »  
« T'es sûre que tu veux que je te le dise ? »

Rachel croisa ses bras sur son ventre, attendant la suite.

« Comme tu veux. Tu lui lance toujours un regard qui veut dire : Prends-moi tout de suite Paul ! »

Son visage se décomposa et elle attrapa un des coussins du canapé pour frapper Jake.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Je ne fais pas du tout ça ! »  
« Oh si. »

Rachel souffla et se leva du canapé. La crème faisait son effet, et la douleur avait presque disparu. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit pour travailler un peu, tentant de faire sortir Paul de son esprit.


	5. Chapter 5

« Toi, t'as un coup de blues... » fit doucement Andie.

« Non, ça va. » dit Rachel en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. « Vous me manquez. »

« Oh toi aussi tu nous manques ! »

Rachel referma la porte du réfrigérateur et changea son portable d'oreille.

« Ça va faire une semaine. »

« C'est long. Vivement dimanche prochain ! »

« Comment va Kate ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Bien. Elle bosse beaucoup. Peut-être même un peu trop. »

« C'est Kate. » fit tristement Rachel. « On ne vas pas la changer. Je vais te laisser Andie, faut que j'aille faire des courses. »

« Ok. T'appelles si t'as besoin de parler. »

« T'inquiète pas. Bisous. »

« Bye. »

Rachel raccrocha et glissa son portable dans sa poche. Le réfrigérateur était quasiment vide, tout comme les placards. Jacob sortait de sa chambre, et se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où est-ce-que tu vas ? »

« Dehors. »

« Très drôle. Ja... »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jacob était sortit en claquant la porte. Rachel souffla, ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il était comme ça, mais elle avait l'impression que ça empirait. La jeune Black attrapa sa veste et l'enfila avant de sortir rapidement de la maison.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rachel arriva devant la petite épicerie. Elle entra et salua le vieux monsieur qui s'occupait de l'épicerie depuis plusieurs années. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, plusieurs habitants de la réserve préférait se rendre à Forks pour faire leurs courses. Rachel, au contraire, préférait venir ici. Lorsqu'elle était petite, sa mère les emmenaient toujours, Rebecca et elle, ici.

La jeune Quileute se mit à fouiner dans les rayons, à la recherche des produits qu'il lui fallait. Alors qu'elle regardait les paquets de céréales, la discussion entre deux vieilles dames, postés au bout du rayons lui parvint.

« Mais si, c'est une des jumelles Black. »

« Je croyais qu'elle était partit à New-York ? »

« Elle est venue passer quelques jours chez son père. »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se tourna pour quitter le rayon, mais rencontra Paul, ou plutôt son torse. Il la retint en passant son bras autour de sa taille, et un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, tandis qu'elle croisait son regard.

« Paul. » fit-elle, surprise.

Il lui sourit doucement et la relâcha.

« Mais elle était venue il y a deux aussi, juste après sa fausse couche. » fit une des vieilles dames. « Son petit-ami l'a quitté suite à ça d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Rachel ferma doucement les yeux, alors que Paul regardait les deux commères, avant de reposer son regard sur Rachel, qui tourna la tête. Il allait s'avancer vers les deux grands-mères, mais Rachel le retient par le poignet.

« Non, Paul c'est... »

Il ne l'écouta absolument pas.

« Madame Wilson ! Au lieu de commérer sur le dos des autres, pourquoi vous ne parlez pas à votre amie de votre fils alcoolique et gay qui fait la tournée des bars toute la semaine ? »

« C'est honteux ! » lâcha nerveusement madame Wilson.

Elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux, tandis que Paul se tourna vers Rachel.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? »

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

« Les filles, vous êtes jamais contente. Lorsqu'on vous défend pas, vous nous le reprochez, et si on le fait, c'est la même chose. »

Rachel esquissa un sourire et le regarda.

« Je te préfère largement comme ça. » fit-il en caressant doucement sa joue. « On sors ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Rachel acquiesça, et Paul prit délicatement sa main avant de l'entraîner dehors. L'air frais de la réserve la fit frissonner, mais la chaleur de la main de Paul repoussa toute sensation de froid. Il l'amena près d'une moto et lui tendit un casque.

« Tu n'avais pas une voiture l'autre soir ? » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce-qui te dis que je vais monter avec toi ? »

« Oui, j'avais bien une voiture. Et je sais parfaitement que tu vas monter, parce-que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce que je veux te montrer. »

Il lui fit son petit sourire en coin, auquel Rachel ne pu résister, et elle finit par sourire. Elle glissa le casque sur sa tête et Paul l'aida à l'attacher.

« Ça te va très bien ! »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

« Jamais je n'oserais ! » sourit-il. « En route ! »

Il s'installa et aida Rachel à monter derrière lui avant de démarrer.

« Tu peux t'accrocher. »

Rachel hésita, avant de passer ses bras autour de Paul. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et une veste en cuir qu'il n'avait pas fermé. Même à travers le tissu, Rachel sentait ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. À l'intérieur de sa tête, sa conscience la regardait en secouant la tête. « A ta place, je ne le suivrais pas... ». Rachel l'ignora et s'accrocha un peu plus à Paul lorsqu'il démarra.

Le paysage défilait à une vitesse impressionnante. Et au bout de quelques minutes, Paul s'arrêta près des dunes. Il laissa Rachel descendre avant de faire de même. Il l'aida à retirer le casque, et elle frissonna lorsque ses doigts chaud effleurèrent son menton.

« Tu es déjà venue ? » lui demanda Paul en lui prenant la main.

« Il y a longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as amenée ici ? »

« Tu verras. »

Il l'entraîna vers une des dunes et l'aida à monter en haut.

« Et maintenant ? »

Paul lui sourit, et se mit à genoux, entraînant Rachel avec elle. Il déposa leurs mains sur l'herbe, et au bout de quelques secondes, Rachel sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller les doigts. Elle retira sa main et sourit en voyant trois coccinelles rouges.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait pas ici. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu. »

« Il n'y en a pas à New-York ? »

« Peut-être. Mais je n'en ai jamais vu. »

Paul se releva à son tour, quelques coccinelles montaient sur sa main.

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as amenée ici ? » demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je savais que ça allait te plaire. »

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux sur sa main. Les coccinelles continuaient de se balader sur sa peau.

« Je sais que tu as entendue ce qu'elles ont dit. » dit-elle en faisant référence aux vieilles dames de l'épicerie.

« Je savais pas si t'avais envie d'en parler. » hésita-t-il.

« Quasiment toute la réserve doit être au courant de toute façon. Ça me surprend que tu ne le savais pas. »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas au rumeurs qu'il y a la réserve. Pourquoi ça te surprend ? »

« Peut-être que tu te serais comporté différemment envers moi si tu l'avais su plus tôt. »

Il secoua négativement la tête et prit la main de Rachel pour faire glisser deux coccinelles sur sa paume.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'étais trop stressée. Mes examens approchaient, je passais mon temps à réviser, ne dormais et ne mangeais pratiquement pas. »

Paul allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle le coupa en secouant la tête.

« Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis entièrement responsable. »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le père. Ce n'était pas de ta faute Rachel. C'était sûrement pas le bon moment, tu n'étais peut-être pas prête. »

Rachel le regarda, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Jacob. Paul semblait totalement différent. Son côté dragueur était bien là, mais sinon, il était attentif, gentil, tendre... Il ne ressemblait en rien à la description que Jacob lui avait faîte. Sinon, pourquoi perdrait-il son temps avec elle si il préférait sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Il ne cherchait même pas de relation.

« A quoi est-ce-que tu penses ? »

« A rien. » fit-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

Rachel esquissa en sourire en retirant la coccinelle qui se glissait sous la manche de sa veste. Paul la regardait en souriant.

« On marche un peu ? » proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et se baissa pour glisser les coccinelles dans l'herbe. Paul l'aida, passant ses doigts sur ses mains, ce qui provoqua quelques frissons à Rachel.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda-t-il, certain que ce n'était pas à cause de la température qu'elle frissonnait.

« Non, ça va. » fit-elle en se relevant.

Ils se mirent tout les deux à marcher, en discutant de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître un peu plus.

Un peu plus tard, Paul raccompagna Rachel chez elle. Après être descendu de la moto, Paul l'aida à retirer son casque. Rachel frissonna à nouveau, sans quitter le regard de Paul. Il se pencha pour poser le casque sur la moto. Rachel remarqua subitement quelque chose.

« Mais... Tu n'avais pas de casque ? »

Paul rit doucement en secouant la tête.

« J'en ai pas besoin. C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? Je dois vraiment te troubler ! »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. » fit-elle en croisant ses bras sur son ventre. « Tu ne me trouble pas du tout. »

Il sourit et se pencha vers Rachel.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Intérieurement, la jeune Black en était moins sûre. Son regard sombre, son sourire en coin... Paul se pencha un peu plus et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis descendit lentement le long de sa mâchoire. Rachel sentit son cœur s'emballer subitement. Fier de lui, Paul déposa sa main sur sa hanche et se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait, Rachel recula d'un pas.

« Merci pour cette après-midi. »

Elle s'éloigna vers la maison, le laissant planté au milieu de l'allée. En entrant, elle vit Billy dans le canapé.

« Est-ce-que ça va Rachel ? » demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Oui. Je vais dans ma chambre. »

Elle retira sa veste et monta directement à l'étage. Rachel se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir fermé à clefs la porte de sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle reculé ? Elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Paul, il fallait bien l'avouer. Alors pourquoi le repousser ? Peut-être son côté coureur qui l'effrayait. Rachel soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains. Après un peu d'hésitation, elle tendit son bras vers la table de nuit et sortit une enveloppe un peu vieillit. Rachel en sortit trois clichés. Trois échographies pour être exacte. Elle évitait de penser à cette période de sa vie, mais à certains moment, elle n'y échappait pas.

Avant de s'endormir, Rachel se promit de ne pas repousser Paul la prochaine fois. Après tout, quoi qu'il se passe entre eux, elle retournera à New York dans quelques jours.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel ouvrit doucement les yeux, il faisait déjà jour. Combien de temps avait-elle dormit ? Elle se redressa et prit son portable sur la table de nuit. 11 heure 30. Déjà ? Lorsqu'elle est rentrée hier, Rachel était restée dans sa chambre, et avait dû s'endormir vers les 9 heure. Elle quitta son lit et sortit de sa chambre. La maison était silencieuse. Rachel alla directement se faire un café, plus par habitude que par besoin. Jacob avait laissé son petit déjeuné sur la table et ne l'avait même pas terminé. Bizarre. Elle débarrassa la table et fit rapidement la vaisselle, avant de boire son café. Elle récupéra le linge sale qui traînait dans la chambre de Jacob et dans la salle de bain, puis se dirigea vers la cave, où se trouvait la machine à laver et le sèche-linge. Rachel alluma la petit lumière et descendit. Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle descendit la dernière marche et sentit de l'eau. Elle remonta aussitôt sur les marches.

« Oh c'est pas vrai. »

La cave était inondée. Elle posa le panier de linge sur les marches et descendit à nouveau. Il y avait au moins 6 centimètres d'eau. Rachel souffla et remonta avec le panier, qu'elle laissa sur la table de la cuisine. Qui pouvait-elle appeler un dimanche ? Et Jacob n'est pas là en plus. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de celui de son frère.

Évidemment, il ne décrocha pas. Rachel souffla et se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine. Fouillant dans son répertoire, elle vit un numéro qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Rachel composa le numéro et attendit.

« Je peux savoir comment ton numéro s'est retrouvé dans mon répertoire ? » fit-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler.

Paul rit légèrement en reconnaissant la voix de Rachel.

« Je l'ai enregistrée le soir où je t'ai ramenée de Port Angeles. Au cas où. »

« Au cas où ? » sourit-elle. « Et bien justement j'ai un petit problème. La cave est inondée, il doit y avoir une fuite ou un truc comme ça et comme Jake est pas là... »

« J'arrive. » la coupa-t-il en riant.

« Tu es sûre ? Si tu es occupé c'est pas grave. »

« Non, t'inquiète pas. A tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha. Rachel sourit légèrement et laissa son portable sur la table. Elle se mit à fouiller dans le meuble du couloir, à la recherche des lampes torches. Alors qu'elle sortait deux lampes torches d'un des tiroirs, Paul frappa à la porte. Rachel ferma rapidement les tiroirs, et remarqua enfin qu'elle ne portait qu'un short et un t-shirt trop grand. Tant pis. Elle laissa les lampes sur le meuble et alla lui ouvrir.

« Salut. » sourit-il aussitôt.

« Salut. Merci d'être venu. » dit-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer. « Et je suis désolée... pour hier. »

« Comment ça ? » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Son sourire avait disparu. Rachel referma rapidement la porte et croisa ses bras surson ventre.

« D'être rentrée si vite. »

Le sourire de Paul réapparu.

« T'inquiète pas. On va voir cette fuite ? »

Rachel acquiesça et l'emmena jusqu'à la cave. A la dernière marche, Paul retira ses baskets et remonta son jeans. Tandis que Rachel s'asseyait un peu plus haut, il alluma la lampe qu'elle lui avait donné et se mit à regarder.

« Tu es plombier maintenant ? » ria doucement Rachel.

Paul sourit, tout en restant concentrer sur sa tâche.

« Non, mais mon père l'est. Il m'a montré deux ou trois trucs utiles. »

Rachel acquiesça et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux. Elle se mit à l'observer. Paul portait encore sa veste en cuir qui lui allait si bien.

« Un des tuyaux est abîmé, c'est de là que viens la fuite. Mon père pourrait le réparer, je peux lui demander de venir si tu veux. »

Rachel sursauta en remarquant qu'il s'était rapproché. Elle acquiesça simplement en se relevant. Ils remontèrent tout les deux, et Rachel alla chercher des serviettes, pendant que Paul appelait son père. Quand elle revint, Paul raccrochait.

« Il peut venir dans une heure. »

« Merci beaucoup. » sourit-elle en lui tendant une serviette.

Lorsqu'il la prit, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, et un frisson parcourut le corps de Rachel. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et aussitôt, le cœur de Rachel s'affola. Paul s'approcha lentement et passa sa main libre sur la joue de son imprégnée. Il sourit légèrement et se pencha, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

« Rachel... » chuchota-t-il a quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Finalement, Paul déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel. D'abord hésitant, leur baiser devint rapidement passionné, et les serviettes furent vites oubliées. Rachel glissa ses mains sur le torse de Paul, qui frissonna sous ses doigts. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur la taille de Rachel, qui retint un gémissement lorsqu'il effleura sa peau. Paul mit fin à leur baiser, mais traça un chemin avec ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Il sourit en entendant Rachel rire légèrement. Celle-ci passa ses mains sur les épaules de Paul, afin de faire glisser sa veste. Il la lâcha pendant quelques secondes, le temps de la retirer, et se réappropria ses lèvres. Rachel sourit et passa ses mains sur sa nuque. Paul la poussa lentement contre la porte qui menait à la cave, il se baissa et passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Rachel pour la soulever.

« Paul. » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit, mais grogna intérieurement en entendant Jacob arriver. Paul mit fin le plus doucement possible à leur étreinte.

« Ton frère arrive. » se justifia-t-il en voyant le regard surprit de Rachel.

Il la posa doucement, tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Comment tu... »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte d'entrée claqua.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Paul ? »

Celui-ci avait ramassé sa veste et l'avait enfilé avant de se diriger vers le couloir,où Jacob se tournait.

« Je suis venu donner un coup de main à ta sœur. Votre cave est inondée. » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Rachel les rejoignit rapidement, et fut surprise de voir son frère étrangement calme.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? » fit-il en la regardant.

« Je l'ai fais. Et tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Oh. Désolé. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et partit dans la cuisine. Rachel le regardait, encore surprise de son comportement. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il incendie Paul d'être là. Mais rien. Rachel regarda Paul, mais il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive. » lui dit-il calmement.

Se souvenant que le monsieur Lahote allait arriver dans moins d'une heure, Rachel sursauta.

« Euh... Je vais aller m'habiller. »

Sachant que Jacob ne les verrait pas, Paul lui lança un regard brûlant. Rachel sourit légèrement et monta à l'étage, tandis que Paul rejoignait Jacob dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le fils Black sortir des trucs des placards.

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ? » fit-il sur la défensive.

« Depuis que Sam veut que je te surveille. »

« Tu parles. Il veut juste t'aider à passer du temps avec Rachel. »

Paul esquissa un sourire, qui tenta de cacher.

« Non. Enfin, c'est pas la seule raison. »

Jacob prit deux paquets de chips et deux canettes de soda qu'il cala sous son bras, avant de s'approcher de Paul.

« Me prends pas pour un con, je sais très bien ce que vous étiez entrain de faire. Sam m'a convaincu que j'avais rien à craindre, et que tu lui feras pas de mal. J'espère pour toi qu'il a raison. »

Il lui donna un paquet de chips avec une canette, et se dirigea vers le salon. Paul sourit légèrement et le suivit.

A l'étage, Rachel venait de finir sa douche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres. Elle mourrait d'envie de recommencer. _C'est pas le moment d'y penser Rachel_, lui souffla sa conscience. C'est vrai, il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle quitta la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une serviette blanche, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Fouillant dans son armoire, elle prit un jeans, et un haut simple noir. Si elle en faisait trop, Jacob remarquerait quelque chose. Après s'être habillée, elle se fit un chignon lâche, dont elle laissa quelques mèches s'échapper. Voyant qu'il restait encore pas mal de temps avec que le père de Paul n'arrive, Rachel prit son ordinateur portable et descendit rejoindre les deux loups. Un drôle de sentiment l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit Paul et son frère, installé sur le canapé, la télévision allumée, chips et soda en main.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Jacob, qui avait remarqué qu'elle était restée dans l'entrée du salon.

« Rien. »

Rachel s'installa rapidement sur le fauteuil et alluma son ordinateur. Elle ne l'avait pas allumé depuis trois jours, et sentais qu'elle allait en avoir pour un moment à lire tout les mails que sa patronne lui avait envoyés.

Au bout d'un moment, elle vit que Kate lui avait envoyé un mail hier, et cliqua aussitôt dessus.

« _Salut toi !_

_Tu n'appelle pas beaucoup tu sais ? Et on sais toujours pas comment s'est terminé ta soirée l'autre jour. On veux des détails !_

_Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Si ça t'intéresse, j'viens de me faire larguer. Encore. Andie m'a déjà briffée alors n'en rajoute pas._

_Enfin, tu nous manques. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup..._

_L'appart' est dans un sale état d'ailleurs. Va falloir qu'on range avant que tu reviennes sinon notre petite Rachel nous feras une crise cardiaque !_

_On te fais pleins de gros bisous 3_

_K & A_ »

Rachel esquissa un sourire. Ses deux amies lui manquaient aussi, énormément. Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre que la sonnerie retentit. Jacob se leva pour aller ouvrir, et Paul le suivit, sachant déjà que c'était son père. Rachel inspira lentement. Pourquoi stressait-elle ? Après avoir posé son ordinateur sur la table basse, elle suivit Paul et Jacob dans l'entrée, où se trouvait déjà Monsieur Lahote. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire, puisque Paul et Jacob l'entraînaient déjà vers la cave. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda l'heure. Il était plus de midi. Rachel éteignit son ordinateur et prit son portable pour appeler Kate, tout en commençant à préparer quelque chose à manger pour ce midi.

« Tiens, une revenante ! » fit une voix que Rachel connaissait bien.

« Salut Jay. » sourit-elle. « Tu peux me passer Kate s'il te plaît ? »

Jason, appelé aussi Jay, est le frère d'Andie. Il venait souvent à l'appartement.

« Ouais, je te l'appelle. »

Rachel attendit tout en sortant de quoi préparer des lasagnes maison. Jacob adorait ça.

« Salut. » fit finalement la voix de Kate. « T'as lu mon mail ? »

« Oui, je l'ai lu. Est-ce-que ça va ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi. J'en ai vu d'autre ! » ria-t-elle nerveusement. « Comment ça va alors ? »

« Ça va. Mais je pense que ma patronne n'a pas totalement compris que j'étais en congé. En trois jours elle m'a envoyée au moins 20 mails. »

Kate rit à travers le téléphone. Un vrai rire.

« Tu vas en avoir pour un moment alors. »

« Ouais. Je pense que je vais m'enfermer jusqu'à dimanche pour être sûre de tout faire. »

« Non, non, non. T'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dis. »

« J'oublie pas. J'ai même commencé ce matin. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Andie va être contente ! Enfin elle va surtout pas le croire mais bon... »

« Merci pour moi. »

« Si tu lui disais toi peut-être qu'elle te croirais. »

« Ouais. Mais qu'est-ce-que Jay fait avec toi ? Il est pas censé être en cour ? »

Il y eut un grand silence.

« Attends... Me dis pas que vous... »

Rachel lâcha le pot de sauce tomate qu'elle tenait, et il éclata sur le sol. Kate ne répondit toujours pas.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? » fit une voix dans son dos.

Rachel sursauta et se retourna. Paul se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oui. J'ai juste... euh... »

Rachel posa son portable sur le plan de travail et se baissa pour ramasser les bouts de verres. Paul vint l'aider, et Rachel frissonna en sentant son bras effleurer le sien. Il jeta les bouts de verres, pendant que Rachel sortit une éponge pour nettoyer la sauce tomate.

« Merci d'avoir rien dit à Jacob. »

« C'est rien. Et justement, je me demandais... »

Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il continue.

« Si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi. Demain par exemple ? »

Rachel repensa à la montagne de travail qui l'attendait. Mais leur baiser de tout à l'heure lui revint également, et elle finit par sourire.

« D'accord pour demain. »

« Super. Euh... Moto, ou voiture ? »

« Moto ? »

Au moins, le dilemme _robe ou jeans_ ne se posait pas. Il acquiesça et vint poser sa main sur la hanche de Rachel.

« 19 heure ? »

« Ça me va. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement au coin des lèvres et se recula.

« A demain alors. »

Elle sourit simplement et le regarda sortir. Rachel se souvint qu'elle parlait avec Kate avant que Paul n'arrive. Elle reprit aussitôt son portable.

« Désolée Kate. Donc tu... »

« J'ai bien entendu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Rachel a un rencard ? »

« Oh ça va. Et ne cherche pas à détourner mon attention. Comment ça se fait que Jay soit avec toi ? Andie est au courant au moins ? »

Kate soupira à travers le téléphone, tandis que Rachel continua de nettoyer la sauce tomate.

« Non, elle sait rien. Et j'aimerais que tu garde ça pour toi. »

« D'accord, je dirais rien. Mais rassure moi... Tu n'as pas de liaison avec mon frère ? »

« Ha ha ha. Je suis morte de rire !»

« Mais ... Si tu sors avec Jason, pourquoi tu viens de te faire larguer ? »

Rachel l'entendit soupirer, alors qu'elle jetait l'éponge dans l'évier.

« En faite, on sort pas vraiment ensemble, on... va se voir quand ça va pas. »

« Je vois. Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Quelques mois. » avoua-t-elle. « On a commencés quand Andie et toi vous étiez sorties fêter avec les étudiants de votre ancienne classe. Il était là et... voilà. »

« D'accord. Et tu compte lui dire ? Elle finira par l'apprendre de toute façon. Imagine que c'était elle qui t'appelais et pas moi ? »

« Je sais. » soupira Kate. « Je verrais bien quand ça arrivera. Bon, faut je te laisse. Profite bien de ton rencard. Bye. »

« Ok. Bye. »

Elle raccrocha et posa son portable sur la table. Rachel s'attaqua enfin à la préparation des lasagnes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que les lasagnes cuisaient, Jacob, Paul et son père quittèrent la cave. Ils discutèrent un moment devant la porte, avant que les Lahote ne s'en aille. A peine fut-ils partis que Rachel se posta devant Jacob, les bras croisés sur son ventre, bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il avait.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

« Savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça. »

« Comme ça quoi ? »

« Sympa, avec Paul. »

« Quand je suis désagréable ça te dérange et quand je suis sympa c'est pareil. » souffla-t-il.

Rachel décroisa ses bras en soupirant.

« Jacob, il n'y a pas que ça. Tu es en colère depuis quelques jours, et... »

« Bella va se marier. Bientôt. Donc tu peux comprendre que je sois à cran ? »

En voyant l'air triste de son frère, Rachel culpabilisa.

« Je suis désolée. Des filles y en a d'autres tu sais. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte pour l'instant, mais... »

« Laisse tomber, papa m'a déjà répété ça une quinzaine de fois. »

Il contourna Rachel et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Profite bien de ton rencard avec Paul ! »

Voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Merci a Mary-Bash pour ton commentaire. ;)


End file.
